Existing solutions for monitoring the location of an electronic device, and detecting when it has crossed a geofence or other spatial zone boundary suffer from a number of disadvantages. Many such solutions require known coordinates of reference points to triangulate the location of the electronic device. Other such solutions require long-range communications with satellite, cellular towers, or other WAN to monitor the location of the electronic device within the bounds of the geofence. These and other issues can lead to complex, expensive, and power-intensive systems that require long range connectivity.
In light of these issues, it would be desirable to provide a system that can establish a geofence or similar spatial zone boundaries and detect when an electronic device has breached the geofence or boundaries without the need for complex triangulation operations and setup procedures.